Solace
by vaffles
Summary: She reached her hand forward. Theon jerked back a little in instinct. His whole body shook. "It's okay." She said again. He didn't resist this time. She put her incredibly soft hand onto his face. It was a gentle touch. Theon hadn't felt such a nice warmth in such a long time. She wiped away some tears with her thumb. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Then, she turned and left.


Trying to put this fanfiction in chapters was not working for me so I did it all in one. Thank you for checking it out and I hope you enjoy!

Theon hung his head. His body was battered. His feet and hands were nailed to the x. His pinky was missing.

Ramsay was holding his pinky in his hand. He merely laughed as he inspected it. His grin was Theon's nightmare. Ramsay enjoyed every second, and Theon knew he had more in store for him. He really didn't care about his mutilated hand or blood dripping from him constantly. He's terrified about what Ramsay was going to do next.

Ramsay walked out of the room and left Theon to hang there for hours. Theon didn't look up once. He simply stared at the ground where his blood was gathering. For hours, he was there. He had been there for days. Somehow though, the hours passed. It had came to the point where we was relieved to be hanging there. It just meant that he wasn't being tortured anymore. He could hang from the x alone and not be cut or flayed by Ramsay. At the very least he found some relief when Ramsay wasn't in the room to torture him more.

Theon tried to sleep, but it was almost impossible. He knew he would never find any. His body ached too much to bear. It kept him awake for every second.

He started to cry silently. The first nights, he wailed loudly. Maybe someone or something would hear him and come to his rescue. He knew now that no one was coming. No one could hear him, and even if they did, they didn't care. That was worse. He wanted to have hope and call for help. He knew that was naive. Who would be out there for him? The mere thought that there was no way he was escaping was too much. Tears fell down his face and met his blood on the floor.

Theon heard the door open. He looked at the floor and shook his head. Ramsay was back. Ramsay was back. It caused him to let another sob. He wanted to plead him no, but that would always lead to harsher torture.

"It's okay." A soft voice said. Theon stopped crying, and couldn't believe it wasn't Ramsay cynical voice. He barely looked up to see a woman standing there. He couldn't believe it. He thought for sure he was going to be punished more.

She walked up to him not saying a word. She held a cup in her hands. Theon was hesitant. He had been afraid for such a long if it was a trick?

"Water?" She said quietly. Theon wouldn't deny that. She lifted the bottle to his lips and Theon started to drink the entire thing. Water spilled over and poured onto the ground. Theon finally got the dried blood taste out of his mouth and felt the water go down his once dry throat.

She then pulled out a small piece of bread, and fed it to him. Theon's growling stomach was soothed for once. Nothing ever tasted so good, even though it was only a piece of stale bread. She looked right into his eyes once he finished, which didn't take long. She gave him a sad smile. Theon wanted to ask so many questions, but he was overwhelmed. It made him silent instead.

She reached her hand forward. Theon jerked back a little in instinct. His whole body shook. "It's okay." She said again. He didn't resist this time. She put her incredibly soft hand onto his face. It was a gentle touch. Theon hadn't felt such a nice warmth in such a long time. She wiped away some tears with her thumb.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Then, she turned and left.

Theon was perplexed. He was so positive that no one was coming for him. No one cared for him. He was so sure he was alone. Nothing so lucky and good like that had happened to him in a long time. He spent the rest of the night thinking about her soft hand on his face.

Then, it ended when Ramsay came back in. As he routinely did, he brought with him an extravagant breakfast. Theon knew it was more torture. He did it on purpose just so he could watch Theon stare longingly at his food. It was worse though once the last few bites were on his plate. That's when Ramsay would be done eating and that's when Ramsay would torment him more.

Theon's ring finger dripped blood onto the floor. His hand was so mangled that Theon didn't even really recognize it as his hand anymore. Ramsay took it upon himself to flay his next finger. Ramsay was going to flay each finger on his hand he told him as he laughed. What scared Theon was what he would do once Ramsay was bored of that.

The hours passed not so excruciatingly this time. This time he didn't feel the need to cry. He finally had a sliver of hope. All he could hope was that she would return again this night.

This time he looked up at every sound, hoping that it was her returning. He knew he had been there for a long time. He couldn't really ever tell if it was close to morning or not. He knew if he heard footsteps, and the door open that he shouldn't get his hopes too high. He never knew if it could be her or if it was Ramsay returning again in the morning. He barely heard some steps. Theon looked up to the door. He prayed and pleaded to any god or gods that it was her. 

If only it was. Theon hung his head again. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he didn't care anymore. All he really wanted was to die. He didn't want to hope anymore. He just wanted it to end.

Ramsay finally left. This time Ramsay started to flay his middle finger on his hand. The entire time Theon tried not to think about Ramsay slicing his finger, all he thought about was her soft hand. He wanted Ramsay to kill him then, and he could have that one thought as he passed. He wouldn't have thought about why this was done to him or what he did to deserve it. He would have passed away with one happy thought. That sounded like a good enough death for him now, but Ramsay was evil. He kept him alive so he would have to suffer more.

This time Theon tried not to have any hope, but it always came back into his mind. He really wanted for her to return. He might not be able to last any longer. She was what was keeping him sane. He heard sounds, but he didn't look up. He couldn't have hope tonight. Otherwise, he'd be crushed just as hard as last time.

Theon couldn't bare to look when he heard dreaded footsteps. It was Ramsay. It had to be Theon thought. The gods have never had mercy on him. Why should they start?

The door opened, and Theon prepared himself mentally to stare at Ramsay's extravagant breakfast meal. He looked up to be able to see the food, even though he tortured himself by doing so. 

It wasn't Ramsay. Theon could barely believe it. She held a cup of water and a piece of stale bread. He felt a wave of relief go through his body, and he let out a small smile. He didn't remember the last time he did. He couldn't wait for the taste of the bread and refreshing taste of water. She brought it to him, and he finished in mere seconds.

After he finished eating he said, "Thank you for coming back." He looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Listen to me Theon," She gave him a very serious look, "I'm getting you out of here."

Theon shook his head. It had to be a trick. How did he not see it so obviously. Why else would she have come? It was an awful trick from Ramsay. Ramsay probably thought it would of been hilarious to have him be tricked by the same thing twice.

"This is a trick." He said angrily, "I won't fall for it again!"

"Theon please." She said softly.

Her voice calmed him even though he didn't want it to.

"I know there's no way for me to really prove that this is not a trick, and I know you can't trust anyone. But I don't know how else to say it," She took a step closer to him and looked directly into his eyes, "I'm not lying to you. I swear it on my life."

Theon didn't know what to think. That seemed very genuine, but he didn't want to believe her. He would never forgive himself if he was fool enough to fall for the same trick twice.

"What can I do for me to prove it to you?" She asked.

"Why am I here?" Theon asked.

She paused for a moment, "Ramsay Snow is the bastard son of Lord Roose Bolton. He was sent to Winterfell to take it back for the Starks, but they betrayed Robb Stark. Torched Winter fell-"

"What happened to Robb Stark?" Theon interrupted. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer.

She took a deep breath, "He's dead. Walder Frey and Roose Bolton."

"They killed them all."

Theon hung his head. It didn't even make him cry or anything. Everything was so terrible for him that adding on Robb Stark's death just made it more terrible.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Theon stared at the ground, but he heard her start to walk out. "No, please. Don't leave me." Theon said. He had to find out if it was a trick or not. How stupid would it be to miss his one chance of escaping if it wasn't a trick. She turned around a looked at him. "Please you have to get me out of here." He pleaded.

She turned back around to him. "I will come back for you. I swear it." She said, "But I'm sorry. It can't be tonight."

She turned and left again. This time Theon didn't say anything as she left even though he wanted to.

She entered again the next night. Tonight the castle was a lot louder than the nights before.

She held a rag and a pair of shoes. She was rushed as she threw the shoes at the ground by his feet. Theon was surprised by how quickly she had walked in. One moment he was hanging on the x and then the very next she was rushing in.

She looked up at Theon. "This is going to hurt a lot." She put the rag into his mouth, "Bite down hard, it will help."

She bent down to the screws in his feet and started to unscrew them. Theon let out wails of pain. He clenched his teeth onto the rag. It only muffled his yells a little bit. Finally, his foot was free. It was dripping of his blood.

Then, she had to do it one more time. Finally, his feet were free. Theon could barely stand. Any pressure he put on his feet hurt excruciatingly. 

She helped Theon put on the shoes. He tried to keep standing, but his entire body was numb. The pain became so unbearable that it stopped all feeling in his body. He felt like he might pass out, but he tried desperately not to. It would be impossible to escape if he was unconscious.

"Let's go." She helped him walk a little bit over to a grate in the stone floor. Theon's blood had drained down into that grate before. He had a hard time focusing on what was happening really, and all he could think about was staying conscious.

She moved away from Theon and grunted as she pushed the grate to the side. She helped Theon down, and then she hopped down herself. Theon vision was starting to become blurry as he was lead by her. They kept walking through the sewers. Theon could only hear his breaths as his head was spinning. He saw the night sky up through a grate. He was so happy to see the sky again.

She moved away from him, and Theon was not ready. Without her support, he fell against the wall. "Stay strong for me Theon." She said. He kept standing my using the little strength he had left. She grunted and pushed the grate open. She climbed out first, and Theon tried to pull himself up. He grabbed the ledge, but he had no strength left. She reached out her hand to Theon. "Take my hand." Theon reached up and grabbed her hand. He tried to help pull himself up, but it was hard to give any of his strength. He felt her pull him up, and he was over the ledge. She tried to keep pulling him, but she lost grip and fell back. Theon didn't let himself fall backwards. He crawled all the way out of the sewer.

Theon looked around outside, he looked up to see the moon. Something he was sure he would never see again. He turned to see her run over to a bush. She pulled out a bag.

She lead Theon over to the stables. "Where are all the guards? The men?" Theon asked.

"Don't worry. They are all occupied at the moment." She said. When she saw Theon's confused expression, she added, "Whores." 

"You shouldn't be so surprised. A man leaves his post in a heartbeat for a good whore." She said as she put the bag on a horse. "Now come on, hop up." She helped Theon barely make it on top of the horse. She hopped onto the front of the horse.

Immediately, she sent the horse galloping into the woods. Although, Theon wanted to stay alert in case of this being a trick. It was very difficult. He hadn't slept in days, and he was in a lot of pain. He found himself slipping in and out of sleep as they rode.

They rode all through the night. For a very long time they galloped through the forest. They slowed down for a while as they made it across empty hills. Theon had finally felt calm for a while, only waking every once in awhile seeing where they were.

The sun started to rise as they finally stopped. Theon awoke completely and looked around. They were in some woods. Across a river was a town.

"Here we are." She hopped off the horse. She started to unsaddle the horse after she helped Theon sit on a rock. She dropped the saddle and bridle onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Theon asked.

She smirked and then hit the horse on the back. The horse started to run away into the woods.

"Why did you do that?" Theon looked at her like she was insane.

"It will be easier to find us if we have their horse. Won't it?" She picked up their stuff.

"Follow me." She threw the basket and saddle through a small hole in the ground. It was a small entrance to a cave. She started to crawl through. Theon looked both ways and then climbed through after her.

The small tunnel went down for a little bit and then opened up into a decent sized cave. A pile of hay and leaves was on the ground in the corner of the cave. She placed the blanket from the horse onto the hay bed.

"Home sweet home."

The bed looked amazing to Theon. He didn't even care that it was a cave or if it was made of hay. He was way past that.

"I know you probably have lots of questions but-"

"Thank you." Theon interrupted. He looked up from the hay bed to her blue eyes.

She smiled. Theon started to make his way to the hay bed and slowly sat down. Immediately he felt better. When's the last time he laid down?

"I wish I could let you sleep, but your wounds." She said. Theon sat up against the wall. She opened the bag and pulled out supplies. Then she started to tend to his feet. Theon had to endure more pain as she had to disinfect his wounds. Every time it would sting severely. Eventually she was done.

Theon sighed and leaned against the cave wall. "What's your name?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm Tara."

"What about a last name?" He asked.

"My last name's really not important. I'm not highborn like you Theon Greyjoy." She chuckled which made Theon smile. "But I guess my full title is Tara Batler of Fleabottom."

Theon nodded. "Thank you." Theon sighed and then laid down.

 **"** I need to tell you something." Tara started.

"I'm sorry, but can it please be in the morning, I can barely stay awake." Theon said without opening his eyes.

"Of course." Tara replied. Afterwards, Theon was fast asleep in mere moments.

Theon slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was coming through the entrance to the cave and it flashed into his eyes. He slowly stirred and looked around the cave.

"Oh you're up." He heard Tara's voice.

Theon sat up and propped himself against the cave wall. Tara brought him water and bread. "How long was I asleep?" Theon asked.

"A day or so." Tara leaned against the cave wall opposite of him. She brought her knees up to her chest.

Theon drank and ate very quickly. He set down the cup and then looked up again at Tara. "Have you ate?"

"I'm fine." She stood up and went over to where all the stuff was.

Theon didn't like the idea of him being able to eat and her not.

"It's more important that you get strong fast. We need to be able to leave by the end of the week." Tara pulled a knife out of the bag. She sat down away from him, and brought the knife to her hair. She started to cut her hair a lot shorter. Theon watched large chunks of her hair fall the ground.

"What are you doing?" Theon asked.

"It will be a little harder to tell who I am if my hair is different." She cut her before long brown hair to her shoulders. "Besides I hate having long hair."

She finished cutting her hair and put the knife on her belt. "Oh. I have this for you." She pulled some clothes out of her bag, and made her way back over to Theon. She handed the clothes to him.

Theon took the pile of clothes out of her arms. "Thank you."

"I'll look away." Tara turned her back to him and faced the cave wall. He put on the clothes. It felt great to finally be completely clothed he thought.

"Where are we?" Theon asked.

"Hornwell." Tara said.

Theon looked to the ground. He was a long way from Pyke.

"How did a girl from Fleabottom end up all the way in the north?" Theon asked.

Tara sighed and looked to the ground. "It's a very long story."

Theon looked around, "We do have lots of time."

Tara smiled at his response, "It's a sad story, but I think it's the same as any other. It's the same story you hear from every poor man."

Theon paused and thought for a moment, "I doubt anyone has the same story you do."

Tara sighed, "Do you really want to know that badly?"

Theon nodded, "I really do."

"Well, alright." Tara started, "Being from Fleabottom you can assume that I had very little money. My family. There were six of us and only my father."

"My mother had died in childbirth giving birth to my youngest sister. And all I remember was being so hungry all the time." Tara let out a small laugh, "But one year we were so hungry. My father couldn't make enough money to feed us, and my brother." Tara shook her head.

"He was so sick and my father didn't know what to do. So his only option was to sell me and my sister to some men. I was so young, only 10. My sister was only 6. You wouldn't believe the things they did." Tara's eyes started to get glazed over, "And they sold me away to be a slave to another person. And then they sold me away to a brothel. Eventually I have been sold so many times and escaped and been captured again that eventually I found my way up here." Tara looked at the ground.

Theon had this overwhelming feeling to protect Tara from men like that. He never wanted her to do things like that. He wanted to save her like she saved him. Theon decided at that moment that he would.

"See, it's the same sad story." Tara finished.

"I have never heard a story like that." Theon replied.

"Then you are lucky."

Theon didn't disagree with her. They sat in silence for a moment, until Theon asked, "Where's your sister?"

"I wish I knew." Tara answered.

"Morning." Theon rubbed his eyes to see Tara across from him.

"Here." She handed him the standard water and bread.

"How do you feel?" Tara asked, "Stronger? Because the sooner we get out of the North, the better."

"I definitely feel better." Theon took a bite of bread, "I don't know if I feel stronger."

"Well, I don't want to rush you of course." Tara said, "We could stay one more night. Otherwise we won't have any more food to eat or water to drink."

"Could you be able to move tomorrow?" Tara asked.

"Yes. I'll be able." Theon said.

"Good." Tara leaned back against the cave wall. Theon watched her close her eyes and sigh. He finished his water and bread and he walked his cup back over. He plopped back down onto the hay bed. He looked back over at Tara trying to sleep.

"Tara." He said.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what Theon had to say.

"You shouldn't have to sleep against the cave wall." Theon said, "Please. I insist. If you will not eat the food, at the very least you shouldn't have to sit on the ground."

Tara looked at him for a moment and then she slowly stood up. She made her way over and sat down on the hay. She then leaned back against the cave wall again, closing her eyes.

"Thank you." She said with her eyes still closed.

Theon watched her for a moment, and then did the same as her. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Bodies were burning_

 _Turning to a dark, black crisp_

 _Two young farm boys within_

Theon opened his eyes slowly. The cave was covered in darkness. Only a small pale light came through the entrance. He turned to his side to see Tara's head rested on his shoulder. Normally, he would've smiled, but his dream was clouding his thoughts.

I killed those two boys was all Theon could think.

He felt Tara stir a little and she moved slightly.

"Tara." Theon said quietly.

Her eyes flickered open slowly. Theon looked at the cave ground in front of him.

"I killed two farm boys." Theon said.

Tara looked up at him in confusion. She sat up and brought her head off his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Theon?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I never even found the Stark boys." Theon hung his head, "I just killed two farm boys and burnt their bodies so no one would know."

Tara couldn't believe what he was saying, "Theon..."

"No." Theon said as anger built up inside of him. He started to feel tears drip down his cheeks. "I killed two innocent boys. And for what reason?" Theon started to break down. He started to sob and his body shook.

"Theon." Tara said softly. She pulled him into a hug as he sobbed. Theon rested his head on her shoulder crying tears into it. Soon enough though, Tara's embrace calmed him down.

Tara pulled away and held his face in her hands. She wiped away the tears with her thumb. Theon melted at the touch of her soft hands.

"At least you have the decency to know it was wrong." Tara said, "Most men kill and rape and they don't ever stop to think about how terrible it all is."

She paused for a moment and then looked right into his eyes, "Trust me Theon. I know many bad men. You aren't one."

Theon nodded. This time he pulled her close to him. Theon didn't how long they held each other, but he just hoped it would never end.

"You ready?" Tara asked.

Theon nodded and then he watched her crawl through the entrance. She kicked some rocks back as she stumbled through.

"Okay. Pass the bag." Tara asked.

Theon picked up the bag with everything they had in it and threw it through the entrance. Then, he bent down and started to crawl through. He felt his whole body very sore once he bent down. Once he got through, he stood up and looked around. It was pretty early in the morning and it was still a little cold in the forest from the night before.

"Off we go to Pyke." Tara smiled which made Theon smile as well.

"We should probably stop at Hornwell, and get some food." Theon said.

"Alright. Shall we?" Theon said. They both started to walk to Hornwell. They crossed the bridge into the town and found a store close enough.

As they walked down the street to the store, Tara said, "We need a story."

"What do you mean?" Theon asked.

"Like who are we? And where are we going?" Tara said.

"Well, you are my beautiful wife and we are going to Pyke for a funeral." Theon smiled. He saw Tara blush slightly.

"You are missing things." Tara smiled.

"What?"

"What's our names and whose funeral is it?" Tara said.

"Hmm. I guess it's my father's funeral. But our names are..."

"Stephas and Clara." Tara finished his sentence.

"How did you come up with those so fast?"

"It's my mother's and father's names." Tara looked at her feet and then looked back up at him.

"Those are great names." Theon smiled.

They walked into the store with the saddle. People were walking around and a large man stood at the counter.

"I'll do this. You stay here." Theon said.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked.

"Yes." Theon walked to the counter and traded the saddle for some money with no problems. He smiled as he walked away. Pleased with the outcome. Suddenly, someone grabbed him and pulled him to the side. He looked to see Tara leading him to the back of the building.

"What's happening?" Theon asked.

"Ramsay's men are here." Tara whispered.

Theon and Tara went outside the building and hid in the alley behind the store.

They sat against the wall and didn't say a word. Theon started to get nervous. He didn't want to go back there, and he didn't want to know what they'd do to Tara especially. He reached over and grabbed Tara's hand and held onto her tight.

Theon heard slight talking. He strained to hear what they were saying. He pushed his ear against the wall and could barely make out what they were saying.

"Will I get a reward?" A man asked.

"Of course you will be paid generously. I'll stay here and see this man paid. You men go find them."

"What were they saying?" Tara whispered.

Theon figured it out. It was the saddle they just sold. They knew it was from Dreadfort. He heard the door open to the alleyway.

"We need to leave now." Theon said in a rushed whisper.

"Where?" Tara whispered. He saw tears start to rush down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and started to lead her away. He didn't know where to go. The men were going to come around the corner any second, and they were stuck in an alleyway between buildings.

They tried to run down the alleyway, but Theon couldn't run. He tried very hard to, but he was putting all his weight on Tara as she tried to move as fast as possible. They heard the men behind them.

"Halt!" They yelled. Theon pushed with all his might to move as fast as possible. The men were chasing them from behind. They pushed their way into a door and ran through a building. People looked in confusion as Theon pushed chairs and tables over to slow down the guards. Soon enough they ran out of the building and across the street. Theon looked behind him to see the men struggling to make it through the store, but he saw them run out into the street.

They were moving as fast as they could into another alley and they were getting some speed, but not enough. Theon lost his footing and fell to the ground with Tara too.

"Tara just leave me! Run!" Theon yelled.

"No. There is no way I leave you here." Tara said as she tried to pull him up.

"Please Tara. You can run and escape. I can't. Please Tara. Please!" Theon begged.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Tara yelled and tried to pull him up.

"Tara..." Theon's heart collapsed as he looked behind her. She slowly turned to an arrow aimed at her heart.

She fell to the ground and started to scoot backwards to Theon. Theon held her hand as tightly as he could. He didn't want them to take Tara away from him. He couldn't imagine the things they'd do to her.

"I'm sorry Tara." Theon whispered barely audible, but he knew she heard him.

The men grabbed Tara, pulled her away from him, and threw her to the ground. They laughed at her. Theon immediately tried to stand up and help her, but they grabbed him too.

"Get up you dumb whore." The man kicked her in the side and laughed.

Theon filled with anger. He tried to get away and help her.

Tara tried to stand, but she couldn't get up after the kick to her side.

The man reached down and pulled her up. They both were dragged across the street back to the original store. Tara was almost limp, but Theon tried to escape. He wasn't nearly strong enough but he didn't care. He wanted to get to Tara.

They pulled them into the store. Theon looked at the clerk bleeding on the ground. He was face up and his eyes stared blankly up as blood trickled from his chest.

He looked up to see another man standing there. Theon wanted to collapse. He didn't want to go back. He felt tears slowly drip down his face.

The man tried to talk to Theon, most likely say nasty things to him, but he wasn't looking. He looked over at Tara and her limp body on the ground. He needed to save her. There was nothing he could do but look at her.

The man grabbed his head and turned it towards him.

"You listen to me!" He yelled mere inches from his face.

"Normally, I would kill that whore right now." He said with a grin. Theon's whole body shook as the man held his face tightly.

"But Ramsay wanted her alive. He must have something planned for her." He laughed still holding his head. He pushed him away harshly and Theon fell to the ground.

He picked himself up and when he looked up to want to see Tara again. She was gone.

Theon was shoved forward. They had put a sack over his head, which they finally removed. He found himself in another type of cell. He took notice that this time there was only a tiny grate in the floor.

He couldn't stop staring at the wooden x in the room. He didn't want to be back up there.

He collapsed against the wall in the corner. He slowly slid down the wall and hit the floor. They were going to torture Tara. Ramsay would probably make him watch as he beat her, and all he could do was sit there and try not to look. It was his fault. Ramsay would drag out her death until finally one day she would pass. Hopefully Theon could give her a good enough thought to think about as she passed as she did for him.

He held his face in his hands and stared at the stone ground. Tears dripped from off his cheeks. He watched each one splatter on the floor. He killed Tara, and it was all his fault.

Suddenly, the door opened. Theon looked over quickly to see Tara hit the ground. He immediately rushed to her side and picked her up. He looked up at the door to see Ramsay with two men behind him.

He was more focused on Tara, and he looked at her beaten body. He picked up her face slightly so he could look at her. Her eyes were barely open. Bruises and blood covered her face.

When Tara saw Theon she smiled slightly.

"How tragic." Ramsay laughed.

"Now. I think you are in the wrong place." Theon looked up in horror at Ramsay's grin.

Theon tried to hold onto Tara as the two men pulled him away. He struggled as they pulled him up onto the x. He wanted to scream and yell, but that always made it worse. The men held his left foot onto the x. Theon tried desperately to pull it away.

Ramsay started to walk up to him.

"This might hurt a bit." Ramsay said. Theon's foot already had a huge gash in it from before.

Theon pulled and tried so hard to pull his foot away. Theon looked down to see Tara sitting up slightly. Tears streamed down her face. 'Don't look.' He mouthed to her and shook his head.

Right then, Ramsay started spinning the screw. Theon screamed in pain. He continued to turn it. Theon's screams were heard in all of Dreadfort.

Theon opened his eyes slightly, but it wasn't because he was sleeping. The pain became too much and he slipped away. His vision came back into focus, even though Theon wished it hadn't. He looked down at his feet at his blood covering the floor.

What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to die, but he didn't want to leave Tara. He tried to push this room and the pain out of his mind. He tried to think about something else. Instead he thought about the cave. He tried to remember how Tara felt as she rested on his shoulder, her soft hands on his face, and he tried to remember her voice.

 _Trust me Theon. I know many bad men. You aren't one_.

Theon forgot where he was for a moment, but it ended quickly. He opened his eyes again and remembered the pain and the room.

He heard footsteps and saw Ramsay, the men, and Tara return. He hated to see Tara like this. This time Ramsay pushed her forward, but the men stayed behind at the outside of the door.

"If I remember correctly. I promised you something." Ramsay took a step closer to Theon.

He crinkled his nose up. "You reek." He paused for a moment and then smiled, "That's a great name for you. Reek."

Ramsay paused, "What's your name?"

"Theon Greyjoy." Theon said quietly.

Ramsay turned to Tara and picked her up by her hair. Theon immediately filled with anger. Ramsay hit her across the face very hard and she fell to the ground. Theon looked at her body limp on the ground. Ramsay reached for her hair again.

"I'm Reek!" Theon yelled.

Ramsay let go of her hair and let her fall to the ground.

"Please just don't hurt her. Please hurt me instead." Theon begged.

"The problem is Reek. You don't care about what happens to yourself anymore. But you do care what happens to her." Ramsay walked up to him again.

"Besides. You did something very bad Reek, and we can't let bad behavior go unpunished." Ramsay smiled, "I promised you something."

Ramsay walked back over to Tara. He picked her up slowly, and sat down on a chair and pulled her into his lap. To Theon's surprise, Tara wasn't unconscious. Ramsay caressed her face, but Tara didn't resist.

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you." Ramsay said softly, "It'll be better for you if you cooperate."

Ramsay leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. She tried to struggle, but he held the back of her head. Theon shook in anger as he watched.

"Bend over, you whore." Ramsay spat. Tara didn't move. She looked right at Theon trying to just avoid looking at Ramsay. When she still didn't move, Ramsay grabbed her furiously and threw her against the table. He pushed her over the table.

Ramsay started to undress her and he pushed himself into her. Theon looked away as he couldn't bear to look. Ramsay hurtfully pushed and Tara let out a few whimpers, but within minutes Ramsay was done. To Theon it felt like an eternity.

He finished and then pushed her to the ground again laughing.

"I don't think she's done yet. Men bring her to the rest." Ramsay looked right at Theon, "Let every man enjoy her."

The men dragged her out and Ramsay followed behind. Theon started to sob once they had left. He would give his life for Tara to be free. He would do it in a second.

Theon barely had the courage to even look up. He hated himself. It was all his fault, and there was nothing he could do about it. Ramsay would kill Tara, and then he would kill him. Who knows how long it would take? It could take years until Ramsay was finally bored of torturing them and then maybe he would finally kill them. He promised to himself that he would protect Tara from evil men. He had already broken that promise.

Suddenly, Ramsay entered the room and shoved Tara ahead of him. Her face was very bruised. Even more than Theon's. She was in terrible condition. Her hair was ratted. Her clothes were ripped and only barely covered her anymore.

"It has come to my attention that Tara has yet to tell you something." Ramsay stepped forward towards Theon. Theon's whole body was shaking.

"This whore had been working for me all along." Ramsay grinned mere inches from Theon.

Theon looked up in astonishment. "That's-that's not true."

"Oh, it is Reek. I was the one who told her to go down there. I told her to get her to leave with you just so she could bring you back." Ramsay sneered.

Theon looked over at Tara. He didn't want to believe it. He saw tears stream down her face.

"She was my whore before this. I made love to her many, many times." Ramsay said, "She was lying to you the whole time. Why do you think it was so easy to escape?"

Theon didn't want to believe it, but it made a lot of sense. Tara looked up from the ground and met his eyes. She looked terrible. Both of her eyes were black and her nose had dried blood covering it. She looked into Theon's and shook her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Theon tried to run through the woods and follow Ramsay and Myranda. He could barely keep up with them as they chased poor Tansy with bows. He heard them laughing in front of him and the dogs barking as they followed.

Theon had thought about just running away, but it would mean certain death for Tara. He continued to stumble through the woods. Theon isn't even close to recovering completely.

"If you make it out of the woods you win!" Ramsay called out to Tansy sarcastically.

Myranda tried to shoot her with an arrow as he called it out. They continued to chase her as Theon stumbled behind. Eventually, the lady shot her in the leg, and she fell to the ground.

The dogs surrounded her and barked. Ramsay ran up and called them down.

"Wonderful shot, wasn't it Reek?" Ramsay asked.

"Yes, master a good shot, lady." Theon said timidly.

Tansy sobbed while an arrow pierced through her leg. Theon wished that he could do something.

"Don't cry. It will be over soon." Ramsay said.

"She thinks she's pretty." Myranda pulled an arrow back in her drawstring, "Let me shoot her through the face."

"Now, now we have to reward the hounds. They did all the hard work." Ramsay explained.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Rip her! Rip her!" Ramsay yelled.

The dog lunged at the girl and started to rip her apart. Her screams filled the air. Theon's body shook as he watched her. His eyes trailed to the ground.

Theon sat in a cage by the hounds. They finally had taken him off that dreaded x. Ramsay entered the room with his some of his men who promptly opened up the cage.

"Come on Reek. I want you to meet someone." Ramsay said.

They led Theon up and away from the hounds. They showed him to a room. Immediately he recognized Roose Bolton. He knew that Ramsay was Roose Bolton's bastard, all of which Tara had told him.

Ramsay pushed him forward as Bolton approached him. Theon didn't dare look up from the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Bolton asked.

"I trained him. He's a slow learner, but he's learned. I also have something very dear to him." Ramsay said.

"What's that?" Bolton asked. Theon knew exactly what Ramsay was talking about.

"His whore. He really does fancy her. It's quite pathetic." Ramsay said.

Theon still continued to stare at the ground, but he saw Bolton back away slightly.

"Where's this whore?" Bolton asked.

"Go get her." Ramsay said to one of his men. Out of the corner of his eye, Theon saw Bolton look down at his mangled hand.

"You flayed him." He added.

"Peeled a few bits." Ramsay said nonchalantly.

Roose stepped up to Ramsay, "This is Balon Greyjoy's son and heir."

"We've been flaying our enemies for thousand of years. The flayed man is on our banners." Ramsay said with his voice starting to get angrier.

"My banners not yours." He countered, "You're not a Bolton you are a Snow." Bolton walked away leaving Ramsay dumbfounded with nothing to say.

"Tywin Lannister has given me the North, but he won't lift a finger to help me get it. As long as the Ironborn hold Moat Catlin, our armies are trapped south of the neck."

He continued, "Theon was a valuable hostage not your plaything. I wanted to trade him for Moat Catlin."

"I already asked. Lord Greyjoy refused." Ramsay said.

Theon couldn't believe that his own father did this to him. He left him here.

"You sent terms to Balon Greyjoy without my consent?" Bolton said accusingly.

"You made me acting Lord of the Dreadfort." Ramsay paused,"I acted."

Bolton walked back over and stood in front of Ramsay.

"I had to smuggle myself into my own lands thanks to the Greyjoys. I needed Theon."

"Theon was our enemy. Now, Reek," he said, "Reek will never betray us."

"I placed far too much trust in you." Bolton walked away once again.

Ramsay stood there for a moment and then said, "Reek, how could you let me stand before my father unshaven? It's disrespectful."

"Sorry my lord." Theon croaked out. He hadn't really spoken in a long time.

"Give him the razor." Ramsay made his way over to a chair and sat down. He gave his father a sly look, "What does it matter father? I'm not a Bolton."

Bolton nodded his head slightly and Theon walked over carefully. He took the razor lightly and walked over to Ramsay sitting in his chair.

"Go on Reek. A nice, close shave."

Theon started to put the shaving cream on Ramsay's face slowly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he picked up the razor and brought it to his face. Carefully, he started to shave Ramsay's face.

"Reek. Tell father, where are Bran and Rickon Stark?"

"I-I don't know." Theon barely got out.

"You murdered them." Bolton said, "And hung them up in Winterfell."

"Reek, did you murder the stark boys?"

"No my lord, it was just two farm boys." Theon said.

"And crisped them so no one would know." Ramsay added.

"Yes my lord."

"The Starks have always ruled the North. If Bran and Rickon are alive, the country will rally to their side." Ramsay paused. Theon saw him look up at the door. Theon couldn't help but look up to see what it was.

"Ah, there she is."

Bruised Tara was standing in the doorway with a guard holding her arm tightly. Theon paused shaving and looked at her. She was beaten badly, and she looked even worse than he did. He saw an improvement from before though.

"Reek." Ramsay said sternly, "I didn't say stop shaving."

Theon had to pry his gaze away. His body shook as all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her. She looked up and her blue eyes met his. He forced himself to look away and continue shaving. He didn't even care about the things Ramsay had told him.

Theon looked up from the corner of his eye to see Bolton walk over to Tara.

"What's your name whore?" He asked.

"Tara Batler." She barely got out.

"Did you flay her as well?" Bolton asked.

"Some but, she had to be with lots of men's company instead." Ramsay said. Theon tried not to hear it. Theon instead finished shaving Ramsay's face. Ramsay stood up and walked over to his father. Theon fixed his eyes on Tara.

"If you want to prove yourself a Bolton, gather whatever men you can and ride for Moat Catlin. Bring this creature of yours, he could be of some use." He paused, "Take the Moat for the family, and I'll reconsider your position."

Roose Bolton exited the room, and Ramsay turned to Theon. Theon looked away from Tara to the floor.

"You did good today Reek." Ramsay smiled at Theon. Ramsay turned to the man holding Tara. "Let her go."

He dropped her arm, and Tara stood there nervously with her eyes looking at the floor. Theon looked at her longingly.

"It's okay Reek. You can go to her." Ramsay said.

Theon and Tara at first slowly started to approach each other, but then Theon ran over to her quickly. He pulled her into his arms and held her there.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Theon. What Ramsay said is true but that's never what I was going to do." She whispered shakily into his ear for only him to hear.

"It's okay. I don't care what Ramsay said." Theon responded, again only for her to hear. He felt her nod and then she nuzzled into him more.

"Okay, Reek. That's enough." Ramsay said slyly.

Theon pulled away from her as slowly as he could to make it last longer. Once he pulled away, he ran his hands down her arms, and then backed away completely. He hated to see the bruises and the scars on her.

Theon laid on the hay in a cage. He looked over next to him in the cages were the hounds. They were all sound asleep. He turned onto his side and slowly closed his eyes. When he did, it almost felt like he was asleep in the cave, that once he opened his eyes again that Tara would hand him bread and water. He would be able to touch her and she wouldn't be bruised. That's all he could dream for.

The hounds started to bark and it woke Theon up immediately. He sat up quickly and looked around. People held a torch and were approaching the cage. It wasn't until they got closer that he realized it was his sister Yara. They busted the lock off. Theon looked around perplexed at what was happening. One moment he was dreaming and the next Yara had shown up.

"We're going home." She reached in to grab his arm. He heard bells going off and the dogs were barking and growling. They pulled him out of the cage.

"No, no I can't leave without her." Theon said. Yara was occupied and looked away and then looked back at him.

"What are you talking about? It's me Yara, I'm here to save you."

"I can't leave without her! I can't leave without Tara."

"If they come down here we will be trapped." One of her men said at the same time. She looked back and forth between the two.

"Who are you talking about Theon? Come on we have to go!" She started to pull him.

"They'll kill her if I leave!" Theon yelled.

Right at that moment, Ramsay and his men burst in through the door. Ramsay had lots of cuts all over his chest with blood coming out of all of them.

"What a lovely night." Ramsay said and then they all started to attack each other. In the process they let go of Theon and he stumbled backwards onto the floor.

He tried to see what was happening but it all was happening so fast. One man throat was slit, another was stabbed, and men fell to the ground as they continued to clang weapons with each other.

Eventually Yara and her men end up on the opposite side they began, and Ramsay and his were right in front of Theon.

"Give me my brother and no more of your men will die." Yara commanded.

"Really?" Ramsay smiled, "How fast can you run?" Ramsay unlocked the hounds and sent Yara and her men running out. They left as quickly as they came.

"I have a treat for you." Ramsay said, "A reward."

"Reward?" Theon asked.

"Yes, Reek. Those creatures that came last night, they wanted to take you away, and you didn't let them." Ramsay paused, "You remained loyal."

Ramsay stood up and made his way over to Theon. He gestured his hand to the tub nearby. "It's a bath, for you."

"Remove those rags." Ramsay said. Theon looked up and was hesitant to do so. "Now." Ramsay said sternly.

Theon started to pull off his rag for a shirt revealing all of his scratches and scars. Something felt kind of wrong to him. Ramsay was actually being kind to him, and he felt that somehow it was also a trick. Theon hesitantly pulled off his pants too. He saw Ramsay look down there and it made him very uncomfortable. Ramsay stepped to the side and gestured for him to go to the bath.

Theon slowly sat down in the bath. The water felt amazing, he couldn't deny that. He doesn't remember the last time he bathed. He heard Ramsay's footsteps make it closer to the bath. Theon stared at the bath water. Anytime he heard Ramsay's footsteps he could feel his heart starting to fill. He felt that Ramsay was going to hurt him more every step he took.

Ramsay sat on the edge of the bath. Theon started to shake as he was now very close to him. He managed to look up at Ramsay. Ramsay picked up a rag and started to ever so gently wash him. It all felt very wrong to Theon. He was terrified of every movement Ramsay made. 

"Do you love me Reek?" Ramsay asked.

Theon looked up at Ramsay. The only person he knew he truly loved was Tara, but he didn't want to know what would happen if he said no.

"Yes of course m'lord." Theon replied.

"Good, because I need you to do something for me. Something very important." Ramsay started, "There is a castle you see. Some very bad men hold this castle."

"I need your help to take this castle back." He said as he continued to wash his back with the rag.

Theon was at a loss of words. "How can it?" He barely got out.

"I need you to play a role." Ramsay stopped washing, "To pretend to be someone you're not."

"Pretend to be who?" Theon asked.

Ramsay smiled, "Theon Greyjoy."

Ramsay patted Theon on his armor. They stood atop a hill overlooking what Theon now knew was Moat Catlin. Many men on horses surrounded them ready for a fight.

"A kraken." Ramsay looked at the Kraken imprinted into Theon's armor, "Mmm. Strong, as long as they are in the sea. When you take them out of the water, no bones. They collapse under their strong weight and slump into a heap of nothing."

"You'd think they'd know that. Unfortunately, they aren't very bright." Theon stared at the ground as Ramsay told his story.

"What do you tell them?" Ramsay asked sternly. Theon looked up at Ramsay.

"I'm Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon. Heir to the iron islands." Theon said as Ramsay put on his gloves.

"And what are you really?" Ramsay asked.

"I'm Reek."

"Are you sure?" Ramsay asked. Theon nodded his head. "You sure do look like a lord. Formidable, proud."

"I'm Reek."

"Until when?"

"Always. Forever."

"That's right." Ramsay placed his hand on his face, "Until you're rotting in the ground."

Ramsay started to lead him out so he could look all the way over to the castle.

"Bring me Moat Catlin."

Theon rode across the swamp wasteland between the hills and Moat Catlin. He held a white flag and the horse walked towards the castle. Dead men scattered the ground. He rode up to the gates and then stopped. Men atop guard towers called down to him.

"Who are you?"

Theon rode into the gates and into the castle. Men were hauling dead bodies and putting them into piles. People were coughing and sneezing. Moat Catlin was in terrible shape. Theon followed a guard past many people until he was brought in front of the people in charge.

"Kenning." One man said, "Commander of this Moat, and you say you're Theon Greyjoy."

"Yes." Theon took a few steps forward.

"And why should I believe that?"

"I was born on Pyke to Balon Greyjoy. His third and last living son. I am your prince. I swear it by the drowned god. What is dead may never die." Theon put his hand to his chest.

The men repeated the saying after he said it.

"And if you are my prince, why are you marching with a Bolton army?" Kenning asked.

"Lord Bolton took me captive after Winterfell. He has sent me to treat with you in good faith as your fellow Ironborn." Theon replied.

"What does Lord Bolton want?" Once he asked that, Theon handed him a scroll. He started to read it.

"You are failing from sickness, you are badly outnumbered, and you are hundred miles from the sea. Lord Bolton implores you to protect your men and abandon this fortress you can no longer hold." Theon paused, "Do this and he will be just and fair with you as he has been with me."

"He wants us to surrender." The man said with some anger in his voice.

"My father, your king, surrendered to Robert Baratheon. I watched him bend the knee. There was no shame there. He fought with honor just as you."

Kenning suddenly groaned and then collapsed for a moment. His men helped him to his feet again. He staggered for a moment and then spit blood right onto Theon's face.

"No shame, fought with honor." He spat on the ground, "Only a whipped dog would speak this way. Or a woman."

Theon started to shake as flashes of Ramsay over Tara flashed into his mind. He kept seeing flashes of it in his mind. He tried desperately to brush it away.

"Are you a woman boy?" He sneered.

He saw Tara's bruised face and he continued to shake more. He tried to tell himself to stop it.

"You don't know-" Theon said shakily.

"The Ironborn would not surrender."

Then, Ramsay was driving screws through his feet. He shook his head to try to stop the images from appearing in his head.

"You go tell you master that. Theon Greyjoy, or whoever the fuck you are." He spat.

Ramsay pushed himself into Tara.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Right as he said that an axe was brought down into his skull. Theon watched his body drop to the ground. Theon was glad the images were gone now. Another man picked up the scroll and looked at it.

"If we yield we live. Is that what it says on this paper?" The man asked.

"Yes." Theon responded, "Have your men raise the white flag and open the gates. You're going home."

Ramsay placed his arm over Theon's shoulder. All around the men who Theon thought he was saving were dead. Kenning was hung up and flayed by Ramsay.

"Are we going home now?" Theon asked.

"I believe we will. To our new home." Ramsay said. Theon kept his eyes fixated at the ground.

"Will Tara-" Theon muttered.

"Oh Reek, I forgot to tell you about your reward this time." Ramsay walked away. Theon hoped that meant yes.

"She's in there Reek." Ramsay had his arm over his shoulder. He looked over to the whore house. "Go find her." Ramsay removed his arm and nudged him forward. Theon shook slightly as he bowed his head. He was unsure about the whole thing. He didn't want to be tricked.

"Go on Reek. Don't be afraid." Ramsay said.

Theon started to walk slowly and opened the door into the whore house. Theon remembered before how he felt when he would walk into these places. His head up high and waltzing around. Now, it was different. He didn't want to look at anything. He was afraid something would happen if he did. He tried to find Tara, but he was scared if he did see her, she would be having sex with some man.

A woman stuck her face right next to his. Theon didn't look up.

"Can I help you with something?" She said seductively. Theon started to shake slightly and he stared at the ground.

"Where's Tara?" He barely go out. His speech was shaky.

"Tara who?" She asked. He started to shake even more as images flashed into his head.

"Tara B-B" He tried to speak but the images wouldn't let up.

Someone grabbed his hand, and Theon instinctively pulled away. He looked up to see Tara with her soft eyes. His shaking immediately started to calm once he saw her. The images were fading now.

Tara grabbed his hand softly and started to lead him away up the stairs. She opened a door and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright Theon?" Theon had some tears still on his cheeks, she wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I-I can't stop, seeing it." Theon said. He could tell that Tara knew what he meant.

"I see it all the time too." She smiled sadly at him.

She pulled him into a hug. Theon missed this badly. He felt her nuzzle into his shoulder more. He squeezed a little bit tighter.

"I missed you." Tara said.

"I missed you too."

Theon pulled away slowly. He hesitantly put his hand on her face. Tara smiled at him shyly. Theon brushed the hair out of her eyes. It was a perfect moment to kiss and they both undoubtedly felt it. Tara pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She looked at the ground, "I'm too frightened."

Theon nodded. He knew exactly what she meant.

Theon opened his eyes slightly. Tara and Theon were both sleeping on the bed. Theon was laying on his back and Tara was resting her head on his chest. Gray light was flushing in through the windows. It had to be very early in the morning, Theon thought. Theon couldn't remember anything else and they must have fallen asleep in eachother's arms.

He brushed through Tara's brown hair, smiling as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully. He felt bad that he had to wake her up.

"Tara." He said softly. She stirred slightly.

"Tara. It's the morning." She opened her eyes and looked right up at Theon.

"I wish we never had to get up sometimes." Tara said.

Theon sat up and so did Tara.

"I-I just don't want them to come up and see us together." Theon said.

"I know."

Some time had passed. Theon would go along doing his work, serving Ramsay. If he did exactly what he was supposed to he would get to spend one night with Tara. That's what Ramsay had promised him at least. He never knew what to believe, but Ramsay was telling the truth. Instead of dragging Theon to the dog kennels, they let him go to Tara.

Theon walked into the whore house. This time he wasn't nearly as nervous. Again, Tara found him and pulled him into the room they were in before.

They immediately embraced each other once they closed the door.

"It's so great to see you." Tara said. They pulled away from each other.

"Ramsay says that if I do everything he asks, I'll get to see you every week." Theon said.

Tara smiled, "That's great." She brushed his unruly hair behind his ear.

"You don't look all that great." Tara frowned. Theon wanted to say how her face was still discolored from Ramsay's men beating her.

"Can I cut your hair?" Tara asked timidly. Theon thought for a moment and then nodded. Theon sat down in the chair while Tara went off to the side and dug around for some scissors. She started to brush through his hair with her fingers.

"Are you alright Tara?" Theon asked breaking the silence.

"What are you getting at?" She asked as she trimmed his hair.

"I just hate that you have to work here." Theon said sadly, "That you have to be here. Ramsay would never let you leave."

"Don't fuss about me." Tara said, "I have had to do this job my whole life. I have gotten past that."

"I'm just- I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry Tara." Theon said.

She nodded and just continued to cut his hair.

"There. Better." Tara put down the scissors. Theon felt his hair to almost try to get a sense what his hair looked like. "You look handsome." Tara smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Can I ask you of something?" Tara said.

"What's that?"

"Can you… Can you teach me to read? I have always wanted to." Tara's eyes trailed to the ground.

"I don't know…"

"Please. You are highborn they surely taught you."

"Alright. I will." Theon chuckled when Tara jumped a little for joy.

And that what they did. Anytime they see each other Theon would teach Tara the alphabet. One time late at night, he taught her through the gate in the dog kennels writing in the dirt.

Theon would do all that Ramsay asked and then he would go and teach Tara. She got good pretty quickly.

Again tonight, Tara snuck across the yard with books and a candle to meet with Theon. She made her way to the last kennel and softly called to him. He stirred and sat up.

"I brought books this time." Tara leaned against the gate and so did Theon. She stared blankly at the covers.

"I'm not really sure what the books are though." Tara said.

"What does it say?" Theon asked her.

She started to mouth out the words. "A…" She put her finger on the words. "History?" She looked over at Theon to see if she was right. He nodded.

"A history- o- of the Nor…"

"What sound does th make?" Theon asked.

"Oh! North." She chuckled quietly and then looked up at Theon. He stared at something behind her. Then a guard picked her up.

"What were you doing so late?" Ramsay asked. He walked closer to Theon.

"I- I was teaching her to read, my lord." Theon said as he looked at the ground.

"To read?" Ramsay stopped in front of him, "Should a whore know how to read Reek?"

Theon shook his head.

"Then, why would you teach her?" Ramsay said, starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry Master." Theon didn't look up.

"Look at me." Theon forced himself to do so.

"Reek, you seem to be acting a lot like Theon Greyjoy, don't you think?" Ramsay paced in front of him.

"Who are you really?" Ramsay asked.

"I'm Reek." Theon cried. "I wasn't thinking master. It will never happen again. Please."

Theon's whole body was shaking. Ramsay looked him over for a second.

"Get on your knees." Ramsay commanded.

Theon slowly went to his knees. He bowed his head waiting for his punishment.

"Give me your hand." Ramsay took Theon's hand. He didn't dare look up. Ramsay put his other hand on top of his.

"I forgive you Reek." Theon let out a sigh of relief and his shaking started to calm again.

"Don't let something like this ever happen again. Next time I won't be as forgiving."

Theon opened the door. Tara looked up at him. She immediately ran to him and pulled him into an embrace. Theon wrapped his arms around her while she nuzzled into him.

"I was so frightened. I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm here now." Theon reassured her.

They pulled away from each other.

"What happened? Did he hurt you more?" Tara asked.

"No. He forgave me."

"Oh, thank the gods." Tara nodded.

"I missed you Tara." Theon took her hands into his.

"I never should have made you teach me. It was dumb." She bowed her head.

He lifted her chin with his hand. "Don't say that. Everything is going to be okay."

"One day I will finish teaching you, if you want." Theon added.

Tara broke into a smile, "One day will we leave here?"

"One day I want to marry you." Theon chuckled in response. Tara had a huge smile. However, her smile faded after a moment.

"Will I be marrying Theon Greyjoy or Reek?"

Theon dropped her hands slowly and sat down. His eyes found the ground. Tara sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"When I'm Theon Greyjoy, you always end up getting hurt." He paused, "When I'm Reek, you are safe."

"No matter where we are, I feel safe with you." Tara leaned her head against his shoulder. He leaned into her too as he wrapped his arm around her. They sat there together for a long time.

The dogs started one of their uproars again. They did it often and Theon somehow learned how to try and block it out. It sometimes didn't work. He curled up in the hay more and pulled his legs closer to his chest. If somehow that would help block out the barking.

The kennel gate swong open. Theon sat up quickly and looked at the doorway. It was Sansa.

Theon had seen her before. He knew she was supposed to marry Ramsay. He also knew she probably despised him.

She stood there and stared at him. "Theon."

Theon looked to the ground. He made himself look back up at her, "You shouldn't be here."

Sansa let go of the gate. Theon scooted back more towards the wall. She shook her head at him and then briskly walked away. Theon was left in the dark corner.

Outside a storm raged. Theon was help Ramsay to get dressed. He tied the strings on his fancy lord clothing.

"You smell particularly ripe this evening." Ramsay commented. Theon only barely looked up and didn't say anything. Theon finally finished dressing Ramsay.

"More wine." Ramsay commanded. Theon followed orders and poured Ramsay another cup. Ramsay took a sip letting out a sigh when he was done. Theon knew he had to say something about what earlier.

"Master I must tell you something." Theon barely got out.

"What is it Reek?" Ramsay set down his wine.

"She saw me." Theon said.

"Who?"

"Sansa. Lady Sansa. She came to the kennels."

"She saw you." Ramsay sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry master. Forgive me. I didn't think-" Theon started to plead.

"Come here." Ramsay interrupted.

Theon immediately became tense. He kept his eyes on the ground while he slowly took a step closer to Ramsay. Ramsay grabbed his chin and pulled him to look up at him.

"You shouldn't let things like this happen Reek." Ramsay started, "You know that."

Theon nodded. Ramsay let go of his chin and took a moment. Theon was terrified.

"It's alright Reek. You told me first and that is what matters." Ramsay said. Theon let out a breath he was holding.

"Never keep secrets from me Reek and we won't have any problems."

"More wine please!" Ramsay yelled from the other room. Theon walked in. Roose, his wife, Ramsay, and Sansa were all at the table having dinner. Theon kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"I heard you two had been reunited." Ramsay said, "I like to imagine that the last time you spoke was in this very room."

Theon made his way around the table pouring wine in everyone's glasses.

Ramsay turned to Sansa, "Are you still angry with him after he…" Ramsay paused trying to find a way to say it. "What he did."

"Don't worry." Ramsay continued, "The North remembers."

Theon walked over to the separate table to set down the wine. He turned his back to them.

"I punished him for it. He's not ironborn anymore. He's definitely not Theon Greyjoy anymore. He's a new man. Well, a new person anyway."

"Aren't you Reek?" Ramsay called out to him. Theon turned back around. "Yes master."

"That's his new name, Reek." Ramsay grinned.

"Why are you doing this?" Sansa interjected.

"Because Reek has something to say to you. Don't you Reek?" Ramsay replied.

Theon looked around dumbfounded until Ramsay waved him over. "An apology."

Theon glanced around the room. "Apologize to Lady Sansa for what you did." Ramsay reiterated, "Apologize for murdering her two brothers."

Theon knew that he didn't do it but he said it anyway, "I'm sorry."

"Look at her Reek. An apology doesn't mean anything if you aren't looking the person in the eye."

Theon looked over at Sansa even though it pained him to do so. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Ramsay asked.

"For killing your brothers." Theon shook afterwards. Ramsay looked between the two. An awkward silence overcame the room.

"There." Ramsay broke the silence, "Over and done with. Doesn't everyone feel better? I do. That was getting very tense."

Theon started to walk out of the room.

"You know what my lady?" Ramsay added, "Him killing your brothers and all and the rest of your family being gone. Reek here is the nearest thing you have left to living kin."

"Reek. You will give away the bride. Someone has to. What a better person. Good?"

"Yes, yes. Very good." Roose answered.

"Wonderful." Ramsay took a sip of his wine.

"Walda and I have some good news as well. Since we are all here." Roose looked over at his wife.

"We are going to have a baby." She said.

Theon immediately looked over at Ramsay. He knew what that meant for him.

"I'm very happy for you." Sansa said.

"From the way she's carrying, they say it's going to be a boy."

Tara walked up the steps. She was terrified. On the inside her heart was beating hard and she felt a little uneasy. Why would Ramsay call her up to him? She carried the tray with the food on it. She hoped that was all it was, to bring food up to him, but she doubted it.

She knocked first. "Come in."

She slowly opened the door to find Ramsay sitting in a chair by a table.. She walked over to him and handed him his food. He didn't even look at the food. He stared directly at her. She brought her hands back to her side and stood there for a moment. Ramsay looked her over.

"Take a seat please." He gestured to the chair across from him.

Tara let out a breath and sat down in the chair. Ramsay took a moment almost as if he was thinking of what to say next.

"Tara, is it?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord." Tara nodded.

"Tara Batler of fleabottom." Ramsay grinned, "How tragic fleabottom must have been."

Tara didn't know how to respond to that.

"Now tell me Tara, do you love him?" Ramsay asked. Tara swallowed her tears and tried to answer as well as she could.

"Yes, my lord." Ramsay grinned at her response.

"What's your dream, Tara?" Ramsay asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I understand, my lord." Tara looked to the ground.

"Do you wish to one day be rich? To one day be married and live in castle?" Ramsay laughed.

"Yes, I think we all wish to be that one day, my lord." Tara responded.

"Except you're not, right?" Ramsay responded. He stood up slowly. Tara immediately became tense as he walked closer to her.

"What are you Tara?" Ramsay whispered over her shoulder. Tara's breathing became shallow as she could feel how close he was.

"I am only a whore." Tara finally answered. Tears streamed down her face, but she refused to let herself make any noise as she cried.

"That's right. Only a whore." Ramsay whispered. She could feel him pushing himself closer to her.

"How about you do your job?" Ramsay said into her shoulder.

"Of course, my lord." Tara stood up. She slowly removed her clothes. Tara had been raped and forced countless times, but she had never been this terrified in a long time. She thought she had gotten used to the abuse.

She could hear Ramsay undressing himself too behind her. She could hear him walking towards her. He pushed himself up against her. Tara tried to not break down. She knew that crying almost always made it worse for herself. Ramsay held her waist and kissed her up and down her neck. His hands moved down her and his kisses moved down her back. Tara could feel herself shaking.

Ramsay must have felt it too because he stopped. He ran his hand down her one more time. Tara's body shaked more. Suddenly, he pushed her to the ground. Tara hit the ground hard. She writhed in pain on the ground. Before she could do anything, Ramsay held her down on the ground. He pushed her down with one hand to keep her on the ground.

"What are you?" He whispered to her.

"I am only a whore." She said back. Tears streamed down her face onto the ground.

Ramsay brought a knife to her back. He slowly started to carve in her skin. Tara screamed in pain. He continued to slice up her back. Tara's tears became a mixture of pain and fear. Her legs kicked and she tried desperately to squirm herself free. Ramsay continued to cut her back.

Finally, the slicing stopped. "Now no one will ever forget what you are."

Ramsay let go of her and stood up. All across her back, Ramsay carved the word whore into her skin.

Theon opened the door to Sansa's room. She stood there in an extravagant white dress.

"I've come here to escort you to the Godswood, my lady." Theon said.

Sansa just looked at him for a moment. "If you please take my arm, my lady." Theon tried again.

"No." Sansa replied.

"Lord Ramsay said I am to take your arm."

"I'm not touching you." Sansa spat.

"Please." Theon tried, "He'll punish me."

"You think I care what he does to you?" Sansa then walked briskly out of the room.

Lanterns lit up the stormy winter night. Theon walked with Sansa down the aisle, but he did not dare touch her. They slowly made it to where everyone waited for the bride.

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" Roose asked.

"Sansa of the house Stark comes here to be wed. A woman born, true born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Theon responded.

Ramsay took steps closer, "Ramsay of house Bolton. Heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell."

"Who gives her?"

Theon hesitated, "Theon of house Greyjoy. Who was her father's ward."

"Lady Sansa, do you take this man?" Roose asked.

Sansa hesitated as well, "I take this man."

Ramsay grinned.

Theon opened the door for Sansa. Ramsay trailed behind.

"Are you pleased, my lady?" Ramsay asked. Sansa nodded slightly.

"Good I want you to be happy." Ramsay paced over to the other side of the room. "My father said you were still a virgin."

"Uh, yes." Sansa let out.

"Why?" Ramsay asked. "Why are you still a virgin? Afraid of dwarves?" Ramsay chuckled.

"Lord Tyrion was kind. He was gentle. He never touched me."

"You aren't lying to me?"

"No my lord." Sansa said.

"Lying to your husband on your wedding night, that would be a bad way to start a marriage." Ramsay reached up to her face. Theon knew what was going to happen.

"We're man and wife. We should be honest with each other. Don't you think?" Ramsay added.

"Yes." Sansa replied. Ramsay moved forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Good." Ramsay grinned, "Take off your clothes."

Sansa shot a look right at Theon. He hated all of this, but he started to leave the room.

"Oh, no, no, no." Ramsay shook his head, "You stay here Reek. You watch."

Theon hesitated. He meet eyes with a petrified Sansa. He wished he could help.

Ramsay turned to Sansa, "Do I need to ask a second time? I hate asking a second time."

Sansa slowly walked to the bed. She stood here and started to undress herself. Theon shut the door behind him. Theon's eyes traveled to the ground.

"Reek, I told you to watch." Ramsay commanded.

Theon forced himself to look up. He shook as his eyes started to well up.

"You have known Sansa since she was a girl. Now watch her become a woman." Ramsay said slyly.

Ramsay ripped Sansa's clothes open. He pushed her over onto the bed. Theon shook as Ramsay started to push into her. Sansa started to cry out. Flashes of Ramsay pushing into Tara went through Theon's mind. It made him shake and cry. All he could think was that it was happening again, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Theon opened the door. Sansa was on the bed. She was facing away and she looked horrible. Theon set down the food and then went over to close the window. It made a loud sound as he shut the shutters. Sansa sat up quickly.

"Theon wait." Sansa called.

"Not Theon. Reek, my lady." Theon looked at the ground.

"Help me." She cried.

Theon turned around. "You're his wife now."

"Theon." Sansa said desperately.

"Do what he says. Do what he says or he will hurt you." Theon said rushed.

"He already hurts me every night. I am in here all day and every night he comes…" Tears welled up in Sansa's eyes, "It can't be any worse."

All the horrible memories flooded into Theon's mind, "It can. It can always be worse."

Sansa sat up and started to walk towards him. She was in horrible shape.

"What did he do to you?" Sansa asked.

"Please-"

"You betrayed my family!" Sansa yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Theon yelled back.

"Help me. Theon, you have to help me." Sansa pleaded.

"He'll see us. You don't know him." Theon sobbed.

"My family still has friends in the North. All I have to do is give the signal and they will rescue me. Climb to the top of the broken Tower." Sansa quickly ran over and grabbed a candle. She put it into his hands. "Light this candle in the window. Promise me Theon."

"Reek! My name is Reek!" Theon called out. People only got hurt when he was Theon. Tara got raped when he was Theon. Sansa got raped when he was Theon. Everyone got hurt when he was Theon.

Theon tried to leave but Sansa held him back. "You are Theon. Theon Greyjoy. Last heir to Balon Greyjoy. Lord of the Iron Islands. Do you hear me?" She said sternly.

"Theon. Promise me." Sansa pleaded. Theon shook as she held him there. Theon hated what he had to say next, but he knew he was doing what was right.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Theon rushed out before she could do anything. He hated it but he knew he was protecting her.

Tara was nervous this week. Theon would be coming to see her at any moment. She didn't want him to worry too much. Least of all, she didn't want him to be scared.

Theon walked into the room. They both immediately smiled at each other. Theon wrapped himself around her. Tara found solace in his embrace. Theon soon noticed the blood seeping from her back.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Tara had to pull away. She turned her back to him then slowly showed him the cuts on her back. The letters weren't obvious, but under the blood and scarring Theon could read it.

"What did he do to you?" Theon asked.

Tara started to tear up. "That's what frightens me. We didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm so sorry Tara." Theon brought her back into his arms. Tara nuzzled herself into his shoulder. Theon could feel her tears on him.

"He wrote it on me because he wanted me to be a whore forever. He knows that the scars will never go away. I'll always be a dirty whore now." Tara sobbed.

Theon pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. "You won't. I won't let that happen to you Tara."

Tara nodded and nuzzled back into his shoulder. Theon held her a little tighter to hopefully stop her tears.

"What are we going to do? He hurt me for no reason." Tara asked.

"It isn't like him to hurt us when we have done nothing wrong." Theon said.

"Ramsay doesn't need logic to hurt anyone. He does as he pleases."

Tara pulls away and sits on the bed. Theon follows her. They sit next to each other.

"Roose Bolton is having a son." Theon said after a moment. "I think that's why he hurt you."

Tara leaned on to his shoulder. "Theon I'm so frightened." She nuzzled herself into him. Theon put his arms around her to try and comfort her. Theon suddenly had an overwhelming feeling as he was so close to her.

"I love you Tara." Theon said quietly, "I have loved you since the moment I meet you."

Tara looked up at him and let out a wide smile. "I love you too."

"That's why we can't stay here any longer." Tara added.

Theon looked at her surprised. "Ramsay will kill you if we are caught. He would do it instantly."

"I know he would." Tara replied, "But I can't stay here any more and neither can you."

"Tara...I-" Theon tried.

"I love you and I want to be with you and I can't if we are here." Tara was starting to become desperate.

"Tara he will kill you!" Theon yelled. Tara looked at him surprised. She had never heard him yell.

"I won't be able to live if that happens." Theon added. Both their heads dropped to the ground. Theon hated that he yelled. Tara was the first to look back up.

"By staying here, I am dying already." Tara said.

They sat in silence for a moment too afraid to look back up at each other. Theon didn't know what to do. He didn't want to stay here, but he didn't want to risk losing Tara either.

"Sansa asked for my help to escape too." Theon said quietly, "Ramsay rapes her every night. She told me to light a candle in the Tower. She has people who will help her escape."

"Did you?" Tara asked.

Theon took a moment and shook his head. "I hate what he did to you Tara. He made me watch as he did it to Sansa." Theon shook.

"Theon that's why we can't stay a moment longer. Who knows what he will do next." Tara looked to the ground.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want anyone to die." Theon said.

"If we stay here longer, someone will." Tara said.

Theon didn't know what to do. He knew Tara was right. They had to leave, but what would happen if they were caught?

"I would rather die trying to escape than die here done nothing." Tara broke the silence. 

Theon thought for moment. Then he nodded his head. "You're right. We can't stay here."

Tara hugged him, "I know this is scary, but it's the right thing to do." She whispered, "Sansa's allies can help us. It's the only way."

Theon nodded. He was terrified and Tara could feel it. She brushed his hand on his face which helped to calm him. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Theon looked over in shock. He wasn't expecting her to do that.

"I believe in you." She said.

Theon pushed his way through the howling wind. Snow blowed into his face making his cheeks turn red. He was frightened of what was to happen, but he did it for Sansa and he did it for Tara. He climbed up the stairs of the tower and made his way to the top. Tara's words repeated in his head to keep him going.

He opened the door to the top of the tower, but he saw something he didn't think he would see.

"Yes Reek?" Ramsay asked.

Theon had no idea what to say or what to do.

Ramsay brought Sansa to the flayed woman on the cross. Theon hated himself. He hated that he failed. The old woman didn't deserve to die and Sansa didn't deserve this either. Theon hung his head in the falling snow.

"Bring my wife back to her chambers. It's far too cold out here for a lady." Ramsay said to his men.

Sansa started to cry. Ramsay continued, "You should hold onto your candles. The nights are getting so long."

He pecked her on the cheek. Sansa's tears streamed down her face.

"I failed Tara." Theon shook his head. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Ramsay flayed a poor old woman. He made Sansa look at her." Theon looked to the ground, "See, this is what happens when I am Theon. No one gets hurt when I'm Reek."

Tara didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to change his mind.

"I'm sorry." Tara whispered. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"I can't try to escape now. I don't want anyone else to die." Theon paused, "I'm sorry Tara."

Tara turned his face towards her. She traced his jawline with her fingertips all the way to his chin. Theon melted at her touch. She never failed to comfort him when he needed it.

"I won't make you try to do anything else." Tara said to him but she knew that a part of her was lying. They couldn't stay with Ramsay.

Tara's stomach twisted inside of her. Ramsay wanted to see her again. Tara slowly made her way up the stairs. Each step made her feel more and more sick.

Tara knocked on the door. "Come in."

Tara knew she wasn't even breathing when she walked in. Ramsay was sitting at a table.

"Hello Tara." He grinned. Tara stood in one spot. She didn't even look up from a spot on the floorboards.

Ramsay stood up and took a few steps towards her. Tara was petrified. Ramsay put his hand on her chin. Tara flinched when he touched her. He lifted her face to look at him. She had to look right at him.

"Turn around." He commanded.

Tara turned for him. It was worse when she couldn't see what he was doing. He pulled back her clothes violently. Tara let out a whimper. She could hear Ramsay chuckle some. He ran his fingers down her scarred back. Then Tara could feel him come close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pecked her on her back.

"I missed this." Ramsay whispered right into her ear. She was starting to lose herself again. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He continued to rub his hands wherever he pleased.

"What does it say on your back?" Ramsay asked.

Tara shook. She couldn't move her lips.

"Don't make me ask a second time."

Tara made herself talk, "Whore." She cried.

"Do your job for me." Ramsay commanded. Ramsay pulled her around. Tara looked away from him. He pulled her waist to him and kissed her neck. Tara knew she was shaking.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ramsay asked.

Tara nodded her head. Ramsay broke into a huge grin. "Good."

Theon walked in slowly into Sansa's room. She was there waiting for him. He could feel her glare burn holes into him. He placed the tray of food on the table.

"Why?" Sansa stated. "Why Theon?"

"Not Theon. Reek." Theon blurted out nervously.

"Reek. Why did you tell him Reek?" Her anger was very apparent.

Theon lied some. He didn't mean to tell Ramsay, but what else was he supposed to do once he found Ramsay waiting in the broken tower.

"I was helping you. You wanted to escape. There is no escape." Theon started, "Not ever. Theon Greyjoy tried to escape. The master knew. He knows everything. He hunted him and caught him and strapped him to a cross."

The images were all coming back, but he continued to tell Sansa anyways. "He cut away piece after piece. Until there was no Theon left."

"Good."

Theon looked up at Sansa. He knew why she said that.

"If it weren't for you, I could still have a family. If I could do what Ramsay did to you right here, right now I would."

Theon thought for a moment, "I deserved it. I deserve to be Reek. I did terrible things." Theon could feel tears trying to come out but he didn't let them.

"I turned on Robb. Captured Winterfell. Killed those boys-"

"They weren't those boys." Sansa stood up. "They were Bran and Rickon. They were your brothers. You had known them since they were born."

"No they weren't, they were only-" Theon caught himself. No matter how much he wanted to tell Sansa the truth, he couldn't. Ramsay would find out and punish Tara.

"Only what?" Sansa took steps closer to him.

"I can't."

"Tell me."

"I can't. Not unless the master says."

Sansa talked over him, "Tell me!"

"They weren't-" Theon got cut off.

"Tell me! Tell me why Bran and Rickon should be gone while you still breathe the air." Sansa grabbed his face, "Tell me to my face Theon! Tell me that they weren't your brothers!"

"They weren't Bran and Rickon!" Theon yelled.

"I couldn't find them." Theon started, "It was two farm boys. I killed them and burned them so no one would know."

Sansa was very quiet now, "You didn't-"

Theon shook his head.

"Do you know where they went? Bran and Rickon." Sansa asked.

"I can't talk to you anymore." Theon was starting to become afraid. He told Sansa something he shouldn't have. Ramsay will find out and Ramsay would hurt Tara.

"Please Theon. Tell me, do you have any idea where they went?" Sansa tried.

Theon cut her off. He was starting to panic, "Not Theon! Reek!" Theon rushed out the door.

Even though it had been a day or so, Theon was unable to relax. He was petrified that Ramsay would find out. When he found out what Theon had told Sansa, who knows what he would do to Tara. Even though a part of Theon knew it was reckless, he had to go see Tara. He had to make sure she was okay.

Theon made his way to the whore house. Luckily enough, Ramsay had gone out in battle against Stannis Baratheon. No one would notice him while they were all out fighting. That was the only reason Theon was able to convince himself that it was safe enough to check on Tara.

He walked into the whore house and immediately looked for Tara. He found her and started to pull her up to the room. She had been completed surprised by Theon. Theon was just glad he was able to find her. They finally made it to the room and Theon shut the door.

"Theon. Goodness, you scared me." Tara started to say.

Theon hugged her suddenly. Tara for a moment was confused, but then soon returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Theon pulled away from the hug, "I was scared Ramsay found out."

"Theon what happened?"

"I told Sansa that it wasn't Bran and Rickon." Theon's eyes meet the ground, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Tara placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's alright." Tara tried to comfort him.

"No, no. He's going to find out and he'll punish you." Theon said distraught.

"He already did." Tara said.

Theon looked up at Tara in shock. "What did he do to you?" He grabbed her hands out of concern.

"He," Tara even had a hard time saying it herself, "He raped me."

Theon shook his head. It absolutely devastated him that he couldn't protect her like he promised himself a long time ago.

"He did it again for no reason." Tara said full of concern and fear. "He's too unpredictable."

Theon thought hard for a moment. A great amount of anger grew inside of him.

"We can't stay here Tara." Theon said, "I'm scared for when he finds out what I told Sansa. I don't know what he will do to you."

He thought for one moment longer, "But I'm scared for when he catches us trying to."

"We have to try. You were right before. We can't stay here. We need to leave. Even if we die trying." Tara said.

Tara's words started to stir something up inside of Theon. She was right, but Theon was not courageous enough. He even knew it himself. Tara on the other hand started to think out a plan to escape.

"We should leave now. Ramsay and all his men are too distracted by the battle." Tara stood up and started to rummage through drawers. "You need to go get-"

Theon cut her off, "What if you die Tara?"

Tara stopped. She turned back to look at Theon. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I won't be able to live on without you." Theon meant it.

Tara sat down next to him and held his hand tight.

"If I die, I will have died trying. I will die doing something I believe in and I believe in you." Tara said. She had been through this before.

"If I die you keep going. You understand me? Don't you give up and don't let me die in vain. Promise me. Promise me Theon Greyjoy of Pyke."

Theon nodded his head. "I promise."

"Be brave for me." Tara said, "Everything will be okay." She had said the exact same to her little sister years before. The last time she knew not everything would be okay. However, this time she had no idea what was going to happen.

Theon was walking across Winterfell as fast as he could. His heart was beating out of his chest, but like always he just thought about Tara's words.

The plan was for Theon to get Sansa from her chambers. Tara would be ready in the broken tower. The only catch was they had to be fast. They absolutely had to leave before Ramsay and his men returned from battle.

Theon walked across the walkways along the walls of winterfell. He scanned all around watching for anyone who would catch him. Unfortunately, he found someone.

Myranda was standing directly in front of him. He tried to avoid her, but she made direct eye contact with him. She had definitely spotted him. Theon's whole heart dropped. He knew now that not everything would be okay.

Tara had put on all of her winter clothing. She knew she had to be very fast especially since Theon had left for Sansa a quite a few minutes before her. Tara had to find something very important before she could leave.

Tara walked briskly across the yard. She looked around up at the broken tower. No one would hopefully be in there considering it's state of disrepair. Tara checked both ways before she started to climb up the stairs to the top of the broken tower. She paused for a moment when she saw the candle flickering in the window. Thousands of dead bodies were in sight through the window. Tara started to worry.

Theon stood behind Myranda. She held her bow with an arrow in it pointed directly at Sansa. Theon really did want the plan to work, but there was no way it could now.

"My lady, I have come to escort you back to your chambers." Myranda said nicely despite the bow.

"I know what Ramsay is." Sansa spoke unwavered. "I know what he'll do to me. If I'm going to die, let it happen when there's still some of me left." Sansa looked at Theon the entire time she spoke.

"Die?" Myranda put down her bow, "Who said anything about dying? You can't die. Your father was warden of the North. Ramsay needs you."

Myranda almost smiled, "Though I suppose he doesn't need all of you. Just the parts he needs to make his heir. Until you've given him a boy or two and he's done using them."

Myranda raised the bow again, "Then he's got incredible plans for those parts. So should we wait for him to come back or should we begin now?"

Sansa stood there frozen.

"You're leaving it to me? Good." Myranda smirked, "Let's begin."

Theon wouldn't let that happen.

He suddenly turned and grab Myranda. She started to scream and yell in protest but it was too late. Theon threw her over the railing to her death on the ground. Blood splattered as she hit the stone.

Both Theon and Sansa leaned over the railing and looked at her dead body, frozen in place. A horn blew bringing them back. One man yelled to open the gates. Panic started to arise in both of them.

Theon turned to Sansa as he saw Ramsay and his men ride through the gates. "He's coming back."

Theon grabbed Sansa and lead her to the edge of the Winterfell's walls. He leaned over the edge to look at the ground many, many feet below. He knew they would both have to jump. There was no other way.

He looked up Sansa and they both meet each other's eyes. The drop was very far. They were both unsure whether or not they would be able to survive the fall.

Theon knew that he was leaving Tara, but he still locked hands with Sansa. He knew that he had to jump. He knew that there was no way he could go back for Tara. All he could do was pray that Tara would make it out too and jump, and that's what he did.

Tara left the rope in the broken tower. She had to find Theon and Sansa. The candle in the tower had to be the handiwork of Sansa, and it couldn't have been lit too long ago.

Tara ran down the stairs of the broken tower as fast as she could. She tried to stay as calm as she could, but it had been too long and panic was starting to set in.

Then she heard the horn for the gates. Now she couldn't help but panic. Ramsay was back and all his men. They were supposed to have left a while ago. Tara started to rush through the yard. She had to find them, but so many doubts were rushing through her head. What if they had been captured? What was she supposed to do then?

She stopped in her tracks once she saw a body on the ground. She looked both ways and then slowly approaching the body. She only made out the face until she got closer. It was Myranda. Tara looked up to see Ramsay's men walking over this way. Tara didn't hesitate, she started to sprint back to the tower. Ramsays men started to yell and run after her. Tara ran as fast as she could. She slammed the door of the broken tower behind her and ran up the stairs two stairs at a time.

She threw the random assorted furniture at the stairs and by the door to slow down the men and then threw the rope she had ready out the window of the broken tower. She stopped for a moment at the candle in the window to see it all burnt out.

Tara's legs were screaming at her. She had ran nonstop all the way into the woods. Her calf was covered with blood. Someone had managed to shoot her with an arrow while she was running away from Winterfell, but she had so much adrenaline coursing through that she couldn't feel the pain yet. She could hear the dogs and men near her. She needed to move fast, and she needed to think fast. The dogs would find her scent and then she would have no escape. It probably didn't help that she was dripping blood everywhere she went.

Every step she took she felt like it was getting more and more hopeless. The dogs barks were getting closer and she was starting to tire. Despite her body yelling at her to stop running, she didn't. She jumped over trunks and pushed her way through frosted branches.

At some point, she started to feel more hopeful. The hounds barking was slowly getting farther away until at one point she stopped hearing the barks distinctly, but only heard their distant echoes bouncing through the forest. Tara finally slowed for a moment.

It's like the dogs are going after something else now, Tara thought.

She stopped moving altogether. It was probably Theon and Sansa. Tara hadn't been able to think clearly until just then. It made the most sense. They were ones who killed Myranda, and they were the reasons that the hounds hadn't found her yet.

Tara stopped for a moment and looked down at her calf. Blood was completely covering her leg. The arrow was still jammed into her leg. She hadn't felt much, but now she was really starting to feel it hitting her. Tara didn't stop yet though. She couldn't just run away knowing that the dogs were probably going to find Theon and Sansa. Tara could help. She turned in the direction of the barking and started to run again despite the throbbing pain in her leg.

Horrible thoughts started to rush through Tara's head as she ran towards the barks. The barks were getting louder as she got closer. She wanted so badly to collapse from the cold and the bleeding, but she didn't let herself. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Theon needed her help right now and she wasn't there to give it.

But then the barks stopped. Tara kept running but her horrible thoughts turned horrific when she heard the screams and yelling. When she got even closer she heard the whinnying of horses and the clanging of swords. Tara ran even faster.

But then, Tara heard no sounds at all. Tears started to stream down her face. How would she be able to find Theon if there was nothing to be heard? Her running slowed and her tears ran faster down her face. She didn't want him to be dead. She wouldn't be able to live on without him.

Tara stopped running. The adrenaline rush had passed and she was really starting to feel the pain in her legs. Tara slowed to a stumble, but she still walked in the direction of the previous sounds.

She could feel herself getting slower every step. Each time more pain accumulated in her leg. She would soon enough need to pull it out, but she couldn't do that yet otherwise she would bleed too much.

Tara started to shiver in the wind and snow. It was freezing and her feet were numb, but it would be way too dangerous to light any sort of fire. Despite her tears, shivering, excruciating pain, Tara still continued to walk. She knew she was going very slow.

Finally, Tara reached a clearing in the woods. Dead men and horses were scattered everywhere. She was relieved to finally find something, but she was petrified of seeing Theon's face on any of the dead men. She started to walk through the dead, checking every single one of their faces just to be sure. Everytime she had to fill over a body, dread filled her stomach.

She looked at the last body, and it wasn't Theon.

Tears of relief ran down her face, but she wasn't done. She had to figure out where they went. She would call his name, but she was too scared to do so.

She looked around on the ground. The snow made it easier to see footsteps. Lots of indents of feet and horseshoes were everywhere around the dead, but she walked around on the outside of the dead to look for exiting footsteps. She found them.

Snow was still falling, and it made Tara extremely nervous. She didn't know how long it would be before the tracks would be covered by fresh snow and it didn't help that Tara's pace was extremely slowed due to her leg. She dragged herself along the steps in the snow barely able feel anything besides the stinging pain in her leg. She was walking so slow that it was killing her. If she wasn't able to find Theon before nightfall, she would die. Not only from loss of blood or the cold, but also from a complete loss of faith.

Tara pleaded to any gods that would listen that she would find Theon. She didn't think she would find any purpose of living on in a world without him. The pure thought that he might be out of her reach would automatically caused tears to roll down her cheeks. After all that she had been through, Theon's death would be her cracking point. At this point, she didn't only keep going for Theon but also for herself.

Tara looked up from her stumbled walk to see figures in the woods. She stopped and stared. She couldn't tell if it was actually trees or if they were good or bad people. She stood staring for a while. The black figures were definitely not trees, but she couldn't tell if it was Ramsay's men or if it was Theon.

Tara walked even slower to the people and hid behind trees. They didn't notice her, but she wasn't close enough to make out who they were. She continued to slip as smoothly as possible from tree to tree.

She finally got close enough and made out a face.

Tara suddenly forgot about her leg completely and started to run towards him. "Theon!" She called as her voice cracked.

He turned to look at her and immediately ran to her side. She felt as though this was a dream until she finally met his arms. He was there, he was actually there.

She immediately collapsed in his arms. All her strength was gone. Tears ran down her face out of joy.

Theon couldn't believe it either. He hadn't been able to rest even a tiny bit not knowing where she was. He was going to leave to find her, but he was so relieved that she found him.

They both squeezed each other tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Theon said.

"I was so scared. I missed you. I missed you." Tara and Theon were both talking over each other.

Theon pulled away to look at her face, almost to check that this was real. So many awful and terrible things had happened to him, having something like this happen was an absolute miracle.

"I love you. I love you more than anything." Theon held her face in his hands.

"I love you so much." Tara responded. They wrapped up together again for the longest time. The only reason they stopped is when Theon notices the arrow sticking out of her leg.

"What happened to you?" Theon said concerned.

"I climbed out of the broken tower and someone saw me and shot me as I was escaping." Tara said.

Theon immediately took all her weight and brought her to sit down. It wasn't until then did Tara realize that there were other people with Theon. She smiled when she saw Sansa was okay.

The smile decipated when she realized she would have to pull an arrow out of her leg.

Brienne and Pod ran up to help Theon. They seemed to know more about what to do than Theon did.

"The arrow isn't that far into her leg." Brienne said. "She will be okay, but it won't be pain free."

"We're going to have to pull it out."

Tears were still streaming down Tara's face. They were the remnants of the extreme pain she encountered only minutes ago. The good news was that her leg was now wrapped up and the bleeding was slowing.

Theon was still gripping her hand. He had held it the entire time she screamed and cried from the pain.

She was now leaning against a trunk of a tree. "Thank you." Tara got out. "What are your names?"

"I am Brienne of Tarth. This is Podrick. I vowed my services to Lady Catelyn, once she passed, I made it my oath to find and offer my services to her children."

"Thank you." Tara said once again. She turned to Sansa, "I am honored to finally meet you Lady Stark."

"Any friend of Theon's is a friend of mine." Sansa replied.

Tara nodded and then added, "The North remembers." She said that as a way to say that she was sorry about her brother.

Later Pod was trying to lit a fire. Theon was out gathering wood. Brienne was cleaning her sword.

Sansa walked up to Tara and sat down and leaned against the trunk as well.

"How do you feel?" Sansa asked.

"It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. But I don't think I could walk yet." Tara looked up from her leg at Sansa. She gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry what happened to you." Tara started. "Theon told me what happened on your wedding night."

Sansa looked at the ground. Tara could see the sadness in her eyes.

"He did it to me too." Tara said. She wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone. Sansa looked back up at her. Tara leaned forward and lifted her clothes. Sansa stared at the scarred word of whore into her back.

"I'm sorry too." Sansa said.

"Men have always done that to me." Tara pulled her clothes back down, "But you can never let it get to you. Or else they are the ones who win."

Sansa nodded, "I won't let it."

"Good."


End file.
